Screw The Nether
Screw The Nether is a song created by the Yogscast, with vocals by Simon Lane, Lewis Brindley, and Martyn Littlewood, music and additional vocals by Tom Clarke and animations by Ciaran Askew. The song is a parody of Maroon 5's Moves Like Jagger, however, Tom Clarke recorded original music for the song. Martyn started writing the song in Febuary, and was released to the public on Monday 13th August 2012. The song was made to celebrate Marytn Littlewood moving to YogTowers and becoming a part of the Yogscast. On the 9th January 2013, a remix of the song, designed by a Yognau(gh)t known as Superpowerless, was posted onto Martyn's channel. Unlike the original song, which was posted onto the BlueXephos channel, the remix was posted on inthelittlewood. Plot The basic story of the song is that a Minecraft player (Martyn) decides he wants to live in the Nether. Upon arrival, Martyn meets Lewis who explains how amazing the Nether is. As time passes by, they meet Simon, who explains all the evil and horrible creatures that live in the Nether and the deadly lava everywhere, leaving no choice but to 'blow up' and leave the Nether for good. Original Video Remix Video Lyrics Martyn It's deep underground, Past the bedrock. But don't dig straight down, You'll regret that. But now you feel brave, Equipped with your spade, To roam in these caves. Not looking for gold, This stuff's purple. Or so I've been told, By some people. I'll find a few bricks, Where the two of these mix, With a couple of clicks. I'll be swinging my pick. This is all the prep that I go through, Even if my tools are just make-do. I'm moving to the Nether, I'm moving to the Nether, I'm moving to the Nether. Ten blocks is the magical total, As that's enough to build up my portal. Moving to the Nether, I'm moving to the Nether, I'm moving to the Nether. Lewis Welcome to hell, Weather's great here. So pull up a chair, Have a cold beer. You can live by the sea, So happy you'll be, With your cobblestone tree. Oh! The neighbours are nice, And delicious. We eat bacon all night, It's nutritious. Hear all of them squeal, From damage I deal, There's plenty to steal. Martyn Hack and slash Golden nuggets; I'm rich! & Lewis Who cares if we're giving up sunlight, Glowstone's all we need to keep things bright. Down here in the Nether, We love it in the Nether, You'll love it in the Nether. Don't expect to see any creepers, That's one of my favourite features. Down here in the Nether, We love it in the Nether, You'll love it in the Nether. Simon You gotta know, You have to fight, Learn to play, There's mobs, but it's not night. A wooden sword won't do it, They're gonna blast right through it. You got a potion, use it. So watch your back, I won't warn you twice. Fight that ghast, Ooooooooh! Make it cry. They shoot the ground around you, Making holes to fall through. You know you're probably going to, And there you go - Sparkles* - in the lava again! & Lewis Feels like hell the things I've just been through, Won't believe a word when I tell you. Know what? Screw the Nether, You know what? Screw the Nether, You know what? Screw the Nether, Can't believe I lost my new gear too, Think I'd better come and rejoin you. Know what? Screw the Nether, You know what? Screw the Nether, You know what? Screw the Nether, Lewis(Speaking) That's it, I'm sick of this place, It sucks, It's too hot, It never rains, I'm sweaty, All my clothes are dirty, and filthy, and on fire. I'm absolutely sick of this place, Ahrm, I miss nature, All the pigs, and the cows, and all that... sheep 'n stuff, I didn't think I'd miss it, but I do! Oh my god! How sad... I wish... I wish I could just return to the normal world again. Bye! *snort* Trivia *The song reached number 78 in the UK Singles Chart. *The song has had many alternate versions, most of which during Charity Livestreams, these include a Smooth Jazz version, at 3:53, a Superpowerless Remix , and also an Accoustic Version. *The song has over 20,000,000 views on YouTube, making it the most poular Yogscast video of all time. *The iTunes link to "Screw The Nether" can be found here *Martyn considers this song to be his favorite thing to come out of 2012. *Martyn has stated that a 'follow up' song is planned for Screw the Nether and will likely be coming out in either August or September 2013; the song apparantly details something you cannot do at the beginning of Minecraft, no matter how good a player you are. *Apparantly Screw the Nether was based of the third paragraph of Form This Way. Category:Songs Category:Minecraft Category:Martyn Littlewood Category:Sparkles* Category:Animation Category:Videos